cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Port
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} Beginnings The nation of Portland was founded by Lord of the Port in early January 2008. On that very day, Lord of the Port applied to join the New Pacific Order. He had done so as after creating his nation, he had received a recruitment message, but also wondered what Pacifica would be like before his old nation was purged. After posting an application and being quizzed, he was accepted into the academy and after successfully passing the exam, became a full member on February 21. He was once previously a member of the Grand Global Alliance and FOK. New Pacific Order Upon joining, Lord of the Port became a member of a number of different departments within Pacifica. One of his most prominent was in the Diplomatic Corp. He worked in the past as an ambassador, making overtures to RoK and The Aquatic Brotherhood, and was the ambassador to the The Templar Knights. In the past he was a Special Envoy to the Purple/Aqua Spheres. He was also the Diplomatic Consul to the Blue Sphere. Lord of the Port joined Intel at the behest of Bilrow and hadn't regretted it - though the work was at times hard, it was above all fun. He also joined the Tech Corps as a result of the War of Armageddon in order to help pay the reparations off quickly nd have his nation rebuilt. He is also somewhat of a Scribe, though his writings are confined to an Opera currently in production. He later joined the Bank of the New Pacific Order which he currently serves. For Lord of the Port, some of the most inspirational people include Mari Massa, former General of the Pacific Army. While he was going through a troubling time period Mari helped him sort out his priorities and maintain his work for the Order with a balanced RL. The same time, Darkmistress assisted LotP with balancing his work as a Special Envoy (for at the time she was an Imperial Legate) with that of RL. He has also requested a medal for watching the personification of EPIC worshiping the Grandmaster of The Templar Knights tool. Friends and Camaraderie Lord of the Port has several close friends and had some experiences with particular people. --'Lord of the Port' on Friendships. Wars Lord of the Port has never been in any squads before as he never had the time too. He had fought in several wars before (in different names) and also fought against the New Pacific Order in one (which he denotes a sad face emoticon right after). The wars he has participated are: GGA, Great War I, Great War II, Great War III, and the Karma War. He also fought against the Viridian Entente, the Mushroom Kingdom "hippies", and "hypocrites". 23:14 * +LordOfThePortNPO whimpers 23:14 <+LordOfThePortNPO> I deserve a medal for this, discussing who is worshipping your instrument Job Experiences Bank The Lord of the Port is currently working in the Bank of the New Pacific Order and enjoys it. - Lord of the Port on the Bank. Scribe The Lord of the Port enjoys working as a scribe, and even working on making an opera for the New Pacific Order. - Lord of the Port on being a Scribe. Diplomat and Military Intelligence - Lord of the Port on being a Diplomat and Military Intel. Duties War Ribbon Awards